May Bukas Pa (2012 remake)
May Bukas Pa is the sequel of the 1999 television series itself starred by Albert Martinez, Dina Bonnevie and Cherie Gil. It is a Philippine drama series offered by Viva-TV on IBC-13 and produced by Viva Television. This teleserye is led by Cesar Montano, Maricel Soriano, Dina Bonnevie and Anne Curtis. The teleserye is a sequel to the 1999 television series that originally Dina Bonnevie, Albert Martinez and Cherie Gil. The role of Kristine now eventually goes to Cesar Montano and Maricel Soriano. It is produced by Vic Del Rosario, Jr.. It marks as the teleserye produced by Viva Television for IBC-13 after a decade. The teleserye garnered positive reviews throughout the run for Philippine Entertainment Critics. Cast 'Main Cast' *Dina Bonnevie as Sofia Catacutan a.k.a. Sofia Vergel Suarez *Cesar Montano as Ramon Suarez *Maricel Soriano as Divina Miguel *Shy Carlos as Irene Buencamino *Anne Curtis as Charie Miguel *Ms. Celia Rodriguez as Conchita Suarez *Michael Flores as Dennis Suarez *Onemig Bondoc as Marcus Paredes *Bobby Andrews as Ricky *Ara Mina as Leslie 'Supporting Cast' *Joy Viado as Rodora Suarez *Candy Pangilinan as Trina Suarez *Cogie Domingo as Ruthy *Jef Gaitan as Delia *Nikki Bacolod as Vivian Paredes *AJ Muhlach as Fidel *Susan Roces as Sharon *LJ Moreno as Carla *Jasminr Curtis-Smith as Patty *Sam Pinto as Tricia *Noel Trinidad as Freddie *Regine Tolentino as Helen *Bobby Yan as Rico Catacutan/Elmo 'Extended Cast' *Bella Flores as Mylene *Cheska Inigo as Wendy *Ramon Christopher as Michael *Dingdong Avanzado as Andrei *Melissa Mendez as Belinda *Benjie Paras as Delfin *Dennis Padilla as Leo Soundtrack The original TV sounctrack album produce by Viva-TV on IBC-13 and distributed by Viva Records and Vicor Music, released in November 30, 2011. :1. May Bukas Pa (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno and Freddie Saturno) - Amy Nobleza :2. The Prayer (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Marcelito Pomoy and Anja Aguilar :3. Kahit Isang Saglit (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) - Nadine Lustre :4. Kung Ako Ba Siya (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Erik Santos :5. Tamis ng Unang Halik (music and lyrics by Louie Ocampo) - Anja Aguilar :6. Kapalaran (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar :7. Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) - Ryan Cayabyab :8. Pananagutan (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Basil Valdez :9. Sa Pangarap Na Lang (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) - Nadine Lustre :10. Buong Buhay Ko (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - Jay Perillo :11. Kung Sana (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Anton Alvarez :12. Only You (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - Sarah Geronimo :13. Panalangin (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) - Ryan Cayabyab Awards and Nominated *2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Best Drama Series) - Nominated See also *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV References External links *Official Site *May Bukas Pa on Facebook *May Bukas Pa on Twitter *May Bukas Pa on Multiply Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Viva-TV Category:2011 television series debuts